This invention relates to a folding tool comprising a U-shaped handle and a flat tool element adapted to lie within the handle in its closed position and being pivotable around an axis into an open position. The pivot axis extends parallel to the plane spaned by the flat tool element and between the prongs of the handle.
Such folding tools, especially in the form of foldable bladed knifes, are generally known, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,083,110 and 1,397,018. For locking the bladed knife in its open position, the U-shaped handle is fabricated from resilient materiel, such that a spring force resulting from the resilient material must be overcome on order to increase the distance between the prong ends. As will be clear, such a spring fore can be used to provide a locking engagement between the prongs and the tang ot the knife blade. According to U.S. Pat. No. 1,397,018 said locking engagement ia possible by employing a handle with an internal rounded or U-shaped groove in which the tang edges can engage. Such a locking mechanism is also used in U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,110, see especially FIG. 3.
One of the problems encountered with such foldable bladed knifes is that the prong ends must be pushed away from each other in order to disengage the locking and to be able to bring the bladed knife back into its closed position. This is difficult, if not impossible, to accomplish with one hand.